Numerous on-demand services exist to offer users a variety of services: transportation, shipping, food delivery, groceries, pet sitting, mobilized task force and others. Typically, on-demand services leverage resources available through mobile devices, such as wireless (e.g., cellular telephony) devices, which offer developers a platform that can access sensors and other resources available through the mobile device. Many on-demand services include dedicated applications (sometimes referred to as “apps”) to communicate with a network service through which an on-demand service is offered.